


The Hooded Warriors

by deathcosplays69, GOTG_Fanatic16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcosplays69/pseuds/deathcosplays69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTG_Fanatic16/pseuds/GOTG_Fanatic16
Summary: a group of kids, who all, on their 11th birthdays get letters and packages from the government. Every year, everyone gets a new hoodie for their birthday, and these 6 kids have bulky packages. We follow 3 young kids as they try to save the world.Amberly age 11Carolina age 11Ashmer age 13





	The Hooded Warriors

Heyo, and welcome to my story! My friends also write in here so yeah! If you're reading this, either you found a letter, or I finished writing about what happened these past 10 years. My name is Amberly Anderson. And this is the story of how I got my favourite hoodie. It started 10 years ago, on my 11th birthday. April 7th, 2016, in New Orleans, Louisiana.

↛↛↛

It was 2:30 when my mom woke me up for the day, no not 2:30 am it was pm. I was home schooled for most of my life and it made me want to sleep in a lot. But after my mom woke me up, she made sure I was awake and she left. And I got dressed. I was bummed it was my birthday, honestly, because I always get these girly hoodies. I hated them. I wanted to burn them all. But as I walked downstairs I heard my parents talking.

"Why is the package so bulky? Normally it's super light." My dad asked.

My mom sighed. "I don't know. Maybe she-" She started but dad interrupted her.

"She better not be like the scum." He snarled out. "Delaney only caused havoc."

"She didn't! You were just stubborn in your old ways!" Mom said sassily.

I heard a squeak, did he hurt mom... Nah he'd never but who is Delaney? I asked myself. I decided to finish my walk downstairs. "Good afternoon!" I said as eagerly my 11 year old self could.

My mom smiled as she went around the corner to get me some of my presents to open. That year I got a camera, a new phone; which was the Iphone 11. Another present I got was a floral dress. Mom then snatched the present from my dad's hands. "Here sweetie, open it."

I smiled at my mom and nodded. I grabbed the package and slowly opened it. I saw a gorey hoodie, I pulled it out as I heard my father take a breath. A note slipped out of the table and I grabbed it after I saw the hoodie,the hoodie saying, "I'm fine". The note itself said,  
"Dear Amberly,   
I hope this letter makes it to you in good health. And I'm sure you've heard of the rarity of a child getting a note. And you are the child. You are meant to save your world. You're meant to be heroic. You may be wondering how you will. You will meet others your age and older, who have received this same letter and hoodie made for their roles.  
With that good luck."

I looked up at my parents with a confused look. "What does it mean?" I asked.

My father looked at me horrified, He looked around the room angrily. "Is this a joke?" He said laughing. "Both my kids are supposed to be "Wanna be Heroes"."

My mom reached out for me and hugged me. "No matter what happens, I love you sweet heart." She whispered in my ear.

That's it, I'm officially freaking out. What did mom mean by that, why was dad acting crazy? I asked myself as my father snapped.

"Get out." He yelled

I flinched back as I took a deep breath. "Is this what you did to Delaney?" I snapped.

His face twisted in anger at what I asked, as he ignored the question. "You have 1 hour to get your stuff and leave. If you aren't gone, I will call the cops." He threatened.

"Micheal!" My mom yelled. "This is uncalled for. She is just a child."

My father shook his head, "I don't care! I will not have a child be a 'hero'!"

I took a deep breath as I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed all the necessities I needed. Like clothes, pillow, blanket, my new hoodie, that i just put on. I didn't notice before, but there is another package in the pocket. I grabbed it, and as I looked at it, it said, "Do not open till two warriors more are found." I laughed a bit and put it away.

After I finished packing the stuff I needed, I walked downstairs, being greeted by the yelling of my father. I sighed as I walked out of the house.

I decided to head to my friend Carolina's house. Her mom had told me no matter what i would be able to be over there if i ever needed to. I sighed as I continued the 34 minute walk to my best friend's house. From my house on Orleans street.

When I got to my friend's house on Gayoso street, I saw her father wasn't there, luckily. He didn't really like me. And I wasn't sure why, but I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I sighed as I heard the door open.

I saw Rosilia open the door. She smiled but then frowned as she saw a bad on my back.

"Your parents never messaged me to tell me you were coming over." Rosilia said, "Or I would have had Carolina come home early." She stated.

I sighed as I looked at her. "My father kicked me out of the house." I explained. "Can i stay here with you?"

Rosilia smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. I don't think Carolina would mind sharing her room with you, put your stuff in there, then could you go get her from the park for dinner?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course i can." I said as she let me inside.

After I finished putting my stuff away in Carolina's room, I headed to Easton Park. For the most part it was an easy walk. I was really excited to be living with my best friend. I started looking for her at the edge of the park and worked my way to the other end.

I was close to the edge when I saw a motionless body. I inched closer and closer to the body.

I let out a shrilling scream as I saw my best friend, bleeding out from her shoulder, on the grass. I heard a man calling for an ambulance as I sat on the grass and watched my best friend.

I soon heard the sirens. They were on their way. My friend could possibly live. But I had no idea what I was doing when I was putting pressure on her wound. I don't remember exactly what i was saying, but i know i was yelling, the EMT had to pull me off of my friend.

They let me go with them to Omega Hospital. There I called her mother.

When Carolina's mother got there She was in a panic. A panic she wouldn't let go of till after Carolina got out, but even then it would be a while before things could possibly get better.. I was sitting in the waiting room as I soon fell asleep.

I was suddenly shaken awake, as I opened my eyes I saw Rosilia. She seemed to have been crying as I rubbed my eyes. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

Rosilia sighed. "Carolina has amnesia." She said sadly. "She only remembers what you look like, but not who you are. The doctors want you to go give her, her hoodie, it seems to have a bulky shape to yours." She said.

I nodded. "The shape looks similar to mine." I said softly as I stood up and took the package. "I'll give it to her." I said with a smile, and then followed the nurse to her room.


End file.
